Kingdom Hearts: Sara's Adventure
by Parisa01
Summary: She lived in Traverse Town with her guardians Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid. But then a boy called Sora came and started fighting Heartless. Sara joins him with Donald and Goofy and explore the worlds whilst fighting Heartless. She will find out that she has a relative; but who is it? RikuXOC


Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic. This one has less romance in it. But the OC will be hinted to be paired with Riku. I don't own anything but Sara.

* * *

Name: Sara

Age: 14

Height: 5ft 4in

Personality: Courageous, heroic, loyal, optimistic, upbeat, simple minded, emotional, sacrificing, and stubborn, short tempered and doesn't listen.

Looks: Dark brown layered hair styled in a bob cut which is up to her shoulders, side swept fringe, blue eyes and tanned skin.

Usual attire of clothes: Lace tank top with flowers at the bottom, black vest underneath, knee length skinny blue jeans which ends above her knees and red high top trainers (converses). She has a shell necklace which she hides underneath her top.

Relatives: Unknown

Guardians: Squall Leonhart (Father), Aerith (Mother), Yuffie (Elder sister), Cloud (Elder brother) and Cid (Uncle).

History: Sara lived in Traverse Town with Leon and Aerith who raised her since she was 5. The past before was unknown to her as if everything was blank.

All she has is her shell necklace. The shell is pink at the top and yellow at the bottom. Sara doesn't know where it's from or what it's called, but she knows that someone very special gave it to her. She also has a cream oyster which opens and closes with a pearl in it. Within the oyster has her name carved in it. She keeps it in her pocket and cherishes it. This was also given to her by someone precious.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts 1: Sara's Adventure **_

_**Chapter 1: Not a kid anymore **_

"Sara, wake up." Aerith mumbled softly and Sara's sapphire blue eyes opened. She closed her eyes and turned to the wall with a groan.

"I want to sleep more." The girl groaned and covered her head with the blanket. Aerith placed her hand onto her hip with a giggle.

"Little missy, you asked for a nap and you got one. You've had a 5 hour nap; you need to eat your dinner." Leon entered the room and stated. Suddenly, Sara's stomach grumbled loudly with hunger. She whined at this with huff and buried her head under the blanket.

The brown haired adults looked at each and shared a smirk. They grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed. The brown haired girl pretended to be asleep and snoring.

"Sara, you're not really asleep." They said and tried to nudge her but she smiled whilst refusing to get up.

They looked at each other and nodded. Leon and Aerith started ticking her and she squealed at this whilst laughing. They laughed too and stopped tickling her. Sara sat up straight and stretched with a yawn.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty, freshen up. We're waiting for you to eat dinner with us." Leon stated and she got out from bed. The blue eyed girl went into the bathroom.

Aerith and Leon walked to the window and looked up at the starry sky. They frowned and the brown haired woman turned to the man who stood next to her.

"Leon, it's getting more dangerous." She mumbled and he looked at her.

"Slowly, worlds are disappearing. There are more Heartless and it's very dangerous. I'm worried about Sara." He said.

"How are we going to tell her?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I don't want her to get hurt. She's our Sara; we can't let her get hurt." Leon murmured and they walked out of the room.

* * *

After a few minutes she entered the dinner room and saw Yuffie, Cid, Leon and Aerith sitting at the dinner table. Sara grinned at them and sat down next to Leon.

"Hey sleepy head, took you long to wake up! We're starving!" Yuffie giggled and Sara stuck her tongue at her.

"Hey, I was sleepy!" She argued.

"You're always sleepy!" The dark haired girl exclaimed.

They started eating and the brown haired 14 year-old turned to her left to see her chair empty. She frowned at this as a tear fell down her cheek; that was Cloud's seat. He would always sit with her every day and every time for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then one day he decided to leave, said that there was something important for him to do.

Leon saw her staring at Cloud's seat and sighed. He frowned at this.

"Sara…" Her head snapped to him. "You're food getting cold." He stated and she blinked.

"You miss Cloud, don't you?" Aerith asked with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. Sara looked at her guardian mother with a wide grin.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She said but a tear fell down her cheek.

"Lying is bad, kid." Cid mumbled and her smile dropped. She looked down and sighed. There was a very long silence after this and the others continued eating. But the brown haired girl stared down at her plate.

Aerith elbowed Yuffie lightly and glanced at Sara to tell the dark haired teen to try and cheer her up.

"Hey, cheer up, Sara! You'll see him again, won't you?" Yuffie asked and the Sara smiled.

"Of course I will!" She stated with her thumbs up whilst fluttering her eyelashes. She started eating again and after a few minutes, she finished her dinner. The brown haired girl gulped and cleared her throat.

"Ummmm…" Sara slurred quietly and drank a little water. Leon and Aerith looked up at the girl and the brown haired man's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What is it, Sara?" He asked and her head snapped up at him.

"Leon, it's been so long! I can't stay at home forever. Can I please go outside?" She questioned with a wide grin and Leon scowled.

"Sara! You know very well that it's dangerous out there. The Heartless are roaming in the second and third district." He stated and Sara's smile disappeared with a cross face.

"But you're talking like I'm a little kid who can't take care of herself!" Her voice raised and the others gulped.

"You ARE still a kid!" He shouted and she stood up.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 14 years old! You can't keep me here out of my own will!" She cried. "This isn't fair!"

"Sara, we're only doing this to protect you." Aerith said softly.

"But it's not like the Heartless are going to take my heart." She stated.

"They will take your heart; it's better if you stay here." Leon mumbled.

"I'm not weak; you're talking as if I can't protect myself. Yuffie has trained me for 5 years!" She yelled.

"Sara, you're still a kid. Now sit down and eat your food!" Leon commanded.

"When are you going to stop treating me like a kid? I deserve a little freedom. I'm going whether you like it or not!" She punched the table and walked up to the door.

"Sara…" Aerith trailed off but the said girl stormed out with tears in her eyes and she slammed the door behind her.

"Real smooth, Leon." Cid stated and Leon pinched the brick of his nose with a huff.

"Why is she being so difficult?" He asked.

"Gosh Squall, you're being really strict on her. She's 14 for crying out loud; 2 years younger than me. Plus, Sara's really strong." Yuffie stated. "You should at least give her a chance."

"Next year, Sara will be 15. She will be a young woman. Leon, Sara is not a kid anymore." Aerith said to him and he sighed.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading. Next chapter: Sara meets Sora.

~Parisa01


End file.
